


Fully Awake

by dejiko001



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejiko001/pseuds/dejiko001
Summary: Even though he knew that he was probably going to be lectured by her aboutDusk, he couldn't help but think that she looked cute.One-shot: Bennica.
Relationships: Erica Jones/Benny Weir
Kudos: 8





	Fully Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire and/or any of its characters used in this fanfic.
> 
> Pairing: Bennica (with a small mention of Etharah).
> 
> Warning: Characters may be OOC (out of character). I apologize for this.
> 
> A/N: I've recently just started watching this series (and finished it, of course), and I completely love it! After finding out about this section, I saw that there were no Bennica fanfics at all. Since I already wrote a Bennica one-shot earlier today, I figured I may as well post it!
> 
> You might also notice that some parts of this one-shot are from the episode called, "Smells Like Trouble." The idea for this one-shot came from that episode, which is why I referenced it. I tried my best on typing of what they said, so I apologize if there are any errors.
> 
> Furthermore, I'm assuming that Dusk is a parody off of Twilight, so you'll probably see things that are related to Twilight, such as sparkling vampires, its book series, and whatnot.
> 
> And about Benny kissing other girls... I'm only assuming he's kissed other girls because canonically, he's only kissed some random girl at the movie theater and Erica.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the one-shot!
> 
> Note: As of August 20, 2016, the one-shot has been edited for very minor grammatical issues, and its A/N has been edited to reflect more of my current writing style than my style back in 2011.

_"Hey, ladies. What do you say?"_

_"Drop dead, geek?"_

_"Easy, babe, easy!"_

_"Hey, nothing personal! I just don't hang out with dorks."_

Her cute pouting face was stuck in his head. Sure, it was _Dusk_ related (yes, he admits that he doesn't like _Dusk_ ), but when he had mentioned that the love potion he concocted was "Dusk Perfume," her eyes were practically lit up.

_"Wanna try it?"_

_"Yes!"_

Even now, he could still remember that pleading face she had. Yes, he knew that she was a Dusker (a term used for fans of _Dusk_ ), but he never actually saw her act that way. In fact, he had to admit that the side of her he witnessed was _definitely_ cute, which wasn't shown that often.

Once she had been affected by the love potion, he was surprised to actually see that she was acting in _that_ way—and with him, to boot. After all, with her regular self, she'd definitely wouldn't want to hang out with him during school (or maybe even talk to him) and yet, here she was, doing just that.

_"Hey there, handsome," he heard her say seductively, leaning against the wall near his locker before flipping her hair._

_At first, he looked around, wondering if she was referring to him. Turning his head back to her, he said, "You're talking to_ me _." He paused as she nodded, and he then added while raising an eyebrow, "In_ school _."_

_Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she replied, "There's other things I'd like to do in school."_

_"Eh?"_

_Before he knew it, he was pulled into a kiss—with_ her _of all people._

He licked his lips unconsciously at the memory of that. Ethan was currently with Sarah (he thought they should have some alone time together, and besides, he knew that Ethan had a crush on her), so he decided to spend the rest of his time in the school library. Sitting down on the carpet and putting his backpack aside, he leaned his back against one of large bookshelves. As he flipped through the pages of some random book he took off of a bookshelf (he didn't feel like reading, honestly), his mind began to wander off once more about _her_.

Why he was thinking about her was surprising in a way. He kissed other girls before, so why her? It honestly didn't make any sense. Perhaps it had been because of the fact she was a _vampire_ and all of the other girls he kissed were _human_. Though, the kiss they shared—he had to admit that it felt nice, and once more, he unconsciously licked his lips.

It was then that he heard a soft sigh, as though the person was in bliss. From the sound of it, it sounded like the person sighing was a female. Curious, he decided to look through the bookshelves by removing a book and looking through after putting the book he had in his lap away. There, he saw the back of the person's head, finding that she had long blonde hair, black skinny jeans and probably a red and black t-shirt or so. The person turned around, smiling happily and he noticed two things: the girl was holding one of the books in the _Dusk_ series, and the girl was none other than _her_.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you to be in a place like this," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Looking up from the book in her hand, he saw her frown upon the sight of him. "I'll have you know that I'm a Dusker, so _obviously_ , I'd go into the library to read _Dusk_." Immediately, she held up one of the books in the series.

He frowned slightly. "What's so great about _Dusk_?"

Her mouth opened slightly and glared at him. "You're _really_ asking a Dusker that question?"

Grinning, he replied, "Why yes. Yes, I am."

Rolling her eyes, she quickly put the book back on the shelf, covering his view of her. Of course, he protested until she quickly came into his sight once more by walking into the aisle he was in. He let his eyes scan her for a short moment: her long, flowing blonde hair; her outfit hugging her curves perfectly; her arms crossed in front of her chest, practically emphasizing her bust; and to boot, her face.

Even though he knew that he was probably going to be lectured by her about _Dusk_ , he couldn't help but think that she looked cute. Normally, he'd refer to her as hot, but he assumed that her pleading look on her face from there was still etched in his brain. He resisted the urge to lick his lips once more, especially since he was still thinking of the kiss.

She glanced around at first, and he was curious, until he remembered that she doesn't "hang out with dorks," as she said so before. He too glanced around and saw that there was only the two of them in that area, and so, she walked closer until they were practically face to face.

"I'll have you know that the guys in _Dusk_ are _way_ much better than dorks like you," she hissed softly.

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed while putting the book he had back onto the bookshelf and whispered, "Is that why it's such a popular hit with girls?"

"That, and the forbidden _romance_!"

Rolling his eyes once more, he replied, "It's not _that_ forbidden."

" _Hello_ —predator and prey," she snapped, frowning.

He slowly took in her frown for a bit. Even when she was frowning, she _still_ looked cute, and her eyes (even though she was practically glaring at him) were practically emphasizing how cute she was. A soft sigh escaped from his mouth as he wondered what in the world was wrong with him.

"The guys in _Dusk_ are practically all sparkling vampires," he retorted, rolling his eyes. Just as soon as she opened her mouth, he added in, "And last time I checked, I'm pretty sure vampires don't sparkle." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Unless they actually do."

She frowned at him. "No, vampires don't actually sparkle, but they're still better than dorks like you."

"Oh?" He still had an eyebrow raised at her, practically daring her to continue.

She smirked slightly and nodded. "Why yes. In fact, unlike dorks like you, they're sweet and caring."

"I'm pretty sure that most of the male population is sweet and caring."

She frowned slightly, but continued on by saying, "And they're not perverted."

"Being perverted is part of our nature," he interrupted once more, grinning at her.

Rolling her eyes, she then continued once more. "They're romantic."

"I'm sure at least _some_ part of the male population are romantic."

She scoffed and then added, "And best of all, they're not geeks."

He frowned at her. "Well, excuse me for taking pride in what I like and not pretending to be someone I'm not. Plus, if I may add, those boys in _Dusk_ —I really doubt you'll find someone like them in real life."

"Exactly, which is why—"

"Hold on, I didn't finish talking," he interrupted quickly. She frowned, but didn't say anything and so, he took that as a sign to continue. "You can't find anyone like that because there's no dude that's _perfect_ like that."

"Exactly!"

He rolled his eyes, scoffing softly. "You can't expect for a dude—someone our age—to _not_ be perverted. Nearly every single guy is perverted." Seeing of how she rolled her eyes at him, he added, "And also, dudes can always be sweet and caring to the girl they like. Hell, even romantic."

"Qualities of which you suck at," she quickly said, rolling her eyes at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm saying that you can't be romantic," she repeated, rolling her eyes once more.

"I can so be romantic!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him or so. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded.

With her eyebrow still raised at him, she said, "Name one time."

He thought for a moment, trying to name one time of where he was romantic. Honestly, he didn't understand the meaning of being romantic. Was it to have girls swooned simply by whatever the boy would say? Was it of how he acted? Was it having to do with giving a girl a bouquet of roses?

Before he knew it, he was actually lost in thought about it, and only when he heard the sound of her voice did he snap out of his train of thoughts.

"See?" She said, rolling her eyes and scoffed.

"Can't I just show it to you instead of naming a time?"

"Do you see anyone else around here? No."

He had to admit that she had a point. The part of the library they were in was actually the fiction section, but mostly everyone that came into the library would go over to the computers and surf the internet. Occasionally, some people would come over to this section of the library, but it'd usually be for discussing secrets or so (he knew since he overheard people in this section whispering and all once). There are even some people that dare to make out in the library, but how they never get caught is what's mysterious, honestly.

What he hadn't notice was that he was once again lost in his own thoughts. All he saw was simply her lips moving and of how his eyes kept on scanning the curves of her body, as if he wanted to embed her entire body outline in his head. Glancing back at her eyes, he realized that she had stopped speaking and was raising an eyebrow at him. At first, he made no response, and it was then that he saw her groan softly while rolling her eyes. Once again, he thought of that very word: cute.

Just as she was about to walk away, he quickly grabbed her wrist, but didn't pull on it. He knew that she was stronger than him (after all, she _is_ a vampire), so instead of pulling her towards him, he walked closer to her. Thoughts were soon escaping and going through his head, but there was one thing he knew he had to do: kiss her once more. He wanted—no, he _needed_ to kiss her once more.

As he was getting closer and closer to her, he noticed of how she looked puzzled at what he was doing. That is, until he started leaning in towards her face, and just as she was about to retort and back away, he quickly crashed his lips against hers, wrapping one arm behind her waist and the other holding her head in place. He knew that she'd try to pull away, but he wanted to try his best to savor this moment.

Eventually, she pulled away, but only slightly and heard her whisper, "Just what the hell are you trying to do?"

Brushing his lips against hers, she felt him back away her head once more, and he let her. Grinning lazily, he replied softly, "Just trying to show you how romantic I can be."

Frowning at him, she replied, "This isn't being romantic. This is just you having crazy hormones."

The only responses he gave her were a small chuckle and an attempt to kiss her once more.

* * *

He awoke quickly to the sound of a bell and quickly looked around, finding that he was sitting down and that the book he was flipping through earlier was in his lap. His backpack was still beside him, causing him to have a puzzled look upon his face. After all, he couldn't understand what happened just now, considering of how he was in the middle of kissing _her_ of all people.

Could it have been a dream?

It was possible that it could have been, but it felt too real to him. However, if that really was real, he knew that she would've easily kicked him away. He knew how strong she could be, after all.

Just as he was about to continue to wonder more about the subject, he found that Erica was walking towards the entrance of the library, and as he was walking towards her, he looked at the reflection of her face off of a nearby object. For some strange reason, he couldn't help but grin slightly at the sight of her biting her lower lip, even though she was covering part of her lips with her hand.

It didn't matter to him any more if it was a dream or not. All he knew at the moment was that if that truly was a dream he had of the two of them, then he wouldn't mind having it again. Perhaps next time, it'd be a _lot_ more explicit.

With that thought in mind, he couldn't help but grin even more as he was on his way to class.


End file.
